


Off To The Races

by fantasticalbird



Series: Candy Shop AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cam Boys, Kinky shower sex, M/M, escorting, honestly just good sexy times, implied classism, massage parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticalbird/pseuds/fantasticalbird
Summary: Jason didn’t work Saturday’s, it was a policy that he had told Selina about when he took the job at the Club with Dickie. Saturday’s were for him to recover from his Friday nights. Whether it was spent wrapped around a pole, laid out in satin sheets in front of his laptop, or six tequila shots deep on the dance floor. Sometimes all three. Saturday’s were his day to recover, get it together.





	Off To The Races

**Author's Note:**

> Selina owns a massage parlor with male hostesses. Jason likes his job, but he likes it more when he gets a client he doesn't hate.

Jason didn’t work Saturday’s, it was a policy that he had told Selina about when he took the job at the Club with Dickie. Saturday’s were for him to recover from his Friday nights. Whether it was spent wrapped around a pole, laid out in satin sheets in front of his laptop, or six tequila shots deep on the dance floor. Sometimes all three. Saturday’s were his day to recover, get it together. 

 

Which is why he groaned, wiping sleep drool from his lips, ignoring the unpleasant headache rolling around in his head when he answered his phone. Grunting at the theme for the Weekenders filling his empty room. 

 

“Th’fuck you want Harper?” He grunted, his voice still husky from sleep. 

 

“Hey man, I know Saturday is your day, and you know I’d never call you if I didn’t have to.” Roy sounded apologetic on the other line, between gum chewing and sounding like he was keeping his voice down. “But I can’t get a hold of Dickie, and he’s scheduled for the three to six block today.” 

 

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face, scratching absentmindedly at his chest. He said nothing, waited to here Roy sweat it out a bit more on the other end of the line. 

 

“There’s only two clients booked, one of his usuals. I called him and tried to cancel, but he was pretty adamant about coming in.” 

 

“Alright, let me just get showered and cleaned up first.” Jason sat up, squinted at the laptop open across from his bed. “I’ll be there in an hour.” 

 

: : :

 

It had taken Jason closer to two hours to get ready, after checking his phone, flipping through his matches online, and skimming the chat that he was too drunk to engage in the night before. His patrons had been happy, ecstatic even, which meant he had done well. Despite his Jack induced fogginess. There’d even been a few newcomers, and a particularly good tip from a new watcher. 

 

He passed through the back door of the Candy Shop, blacked out sunglasses pressed against his face. His headache had finally subsided, thank God, but the sun still hurt like a bitch. Roy was there to greet him, face red and nervous, his red bun falling out in pieces around his face. 

 

“Where the fuck were you dude? An hour my ass.” Jason grunted in reply and peeled off his leather jacket, and walked past to the changerooms. Roy followed, chewing on his bottom lip. “You’re lucky the first guy cancelled when he realized Dick wouldn’t be in.” Leaning against the doorway, Roy watched Jason, too agitated and stressed to show his usual interest when Jason popped the button of his jeans and began shucking them off. 

 

“I figured. He’s a regular, they hate newbies. New rules, new game.” Jason shrugged, adjusting himself in his metallic shorts, and looking at himself in the mirror. Despite feeling like shit, he had to admit he looked good. His hair was slicked back off his face, toned legs smooth and tan, he could see his body through his sheer black shirt. Not enough to seem desperate or lazy, but enough that he could make out the outline of his nipple piercings. He gave each a soft tug, and turned to face Roy. 

 

“Is his three o’clock here yet?” Roy let out a huff and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, he is.” 

 

: : : 

 

Jason had been expecting their usual Saturday clientele. White Collar businessmen who worked nine to five, who booked appointments after a long week and payday. Some of them were married, some were single, all of them were looking to release a little bit of tension. It was something Jason was more than content to provide. The attention, the cash, the controlled environment. He loved it. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting, was to see Bruce Wayne sitting in one of the red crushed velvet couches in the dimly lit lobby. His face painted with pink and cyan neon lights. Or the way he looked at Jason like a man looked at water in the desert. 

 

“Hi,” Jason greeted, with his best smile. He crammed down the flip in his gut, that familiar pang of unworthiness he felt when money came around. It was a hangup from his days down in Park Row, before Dickie had shown up and dragged him to bigger and better things. Safer things. “I’m Jason.”

 

“Bruce.” He licked his lips, and held out a large hand for Jason to shake, the way he would during a business meeting or after some kind of transaction. Jason took it, noted how his hand was a bit clammy, and widened his smile more. 

 

“Follow me.” He kept his hand wrapped in Bruce’s and led him down a long hallway, Bruce’s expensive shoes clicking on the marble tile. “Have you done this before?”

 

“No.” Bruce admitted, his voice firm, despite his obvious nerves. A good poker face. 

 

“That’s okay. There are a few business matters I’ll have to take care of before we get started.” Jason led them through a doorway in the back, through smoked glass doors to a large room. 

 

It was sparsely furnished, but warm and inviting despite how obvious it was. A massage table, a sofa in the main room. The sofa was across from a large glass shower, lit in soft neons and mood lighting. 

Still with Bruce’s hand in his, Jason pulled him to the sofa and sat down, Bruce followed with a sharp intensity that didn’t make Jason nervous. Nervousness wasn’t the right description for the tight knot in his gut, it was more like excitement. It was a rarity, to be excited. But, there was something about Bruce’s demeanor that Jason just wanted to pluck apart. 

With his perfectly gelled hair, his perfect suit, his rolex and chino’s. Jason wanted to make a mess of him, leave him red faced and needy. 

 

“Like I said, there’s a few rules I have to get out of the way.” Jason started, rubbing his hands together like he was explaining how to bake a cake. “For most first times, we take things slow, start simple. We’ll shower together, and then you’ll move to the massage table. We’ll chat, have some fun, and see where the experience takes us. If you’re uncomfortable at all, I want you to let me know. Nothing’s going to embarrass or surprise me. Trust me. We’re one hundred percent confidential, this meeting won’t be going anywhere.” 

 

“Okay.” Bruce lets out a woosh of breath, like he had been holding it for the whole walk. His cheeks are tinged a soft blushing pink. 

 

“Being nervous is totally normal. As a matter of fact, I’d feel bad if you weren’t.” Jason gave him a bashful smile and got to his feet. “I’m going to clean off in the shower, and you can join whenever you’re ready.” 

 

“Wait.” Jason stopped, tipped his head to the side. Bruce’s look of nervousness had suddenly given away to something else. There was a predatory look in his eyes, despite the flush to his face. Jason imagined that was the same look he had before he signed away someone else’s company, before breaking ground on a million dollar build, before making politicians cry in public. He’d read the headlines. 

 

His cock jumped at the thought, and Jason found himself frozen, waiting. “I want to watch you touch yourself.” 

 

Saying nothing, Jason turned on the shower, stuck his hand in to make sure it was hot the way he liked it. “And if I say no?” He was testing, seeing what kind of businessman Wayne was.  

 

“You won’t.” He sounded confidant, and Jason noticed the way Bruce was sprawling suddenly. His legs wide, body taking up so much of the sofa. The nervous and quiet man he was minutes ago, suddenly melting away for whoever  _ this  _ was. 

 

Peeling off his shirt, Jason tossed it aside, shorts came next. Then he stepped under the hot splash of the shower, groaned at the feeling of heat seeping into  his tired muscles. Watching through heavy lids, he could see Bruce watching him, could see the way his palm was resting between his legs, like he was waiting for Jason. Waiting for him to put on a show. 

 

Well, he might not be Dickie, but Jason could put on a show when he wanted to. He took some of their soap from the pump on the wall, worked it into a lather in his hands. Then began to scrub his body slowly, working it into a lather across tan skin. He tugged at his chest, biting back a moan as he watched Bruce. 

 

He had done this a hundred times, lathered himself up with soap, made slow passes over his cock, let it harden as he moved. Pinched at his own nipples, groaned at the heat and the contact. A well rehearsed show that Jason could do in his sleep if he wanted. 

 

“Shit, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Green eyes opened to watch Bruce, his shirt undone, tie left discarded on the couch, his palm pressed against himself through expensive slacks. Jason wanted to see him ruin them, wanted to see the kind of intensity in Bruce’s eyes when he came. 

 

“M’just some brat from Park Row.” Jason said flatly, his scathing commentary cut off by a breathy moan at his own motions against his cock. “You’re just not used to it.” 

 

Jason knew that was what this was, deep down. After all, it was part of his profile on the Candy Shop website. He was a Park Row native, an underdog, the kind of filthy gutter trash that guys like Wayne always wanted to fuck. There was something extra tantalizing about fucking someone below your station, Jason knew that. Had known it the first time he turned a trick for a guy in a porsche. 

 

At the end of the day, Jason was about as gorgeous as painted foil next to gold leaf.

 

“You think so?” Jason’s eyes were closed now, Bruce’s voice dancing through the room. Bouncing off of tiles and through the shower. He reached a soapy hand behind himself, finger circling around his hole before pressing inside with a hiss. 

 

“I know so.” Jason growled out, “ _ Fuck. _ ” He hadn’t heard Bruce, hadn't heard his pants hit the ground, hadn’t heard his footsteps across the tiled floor. But now there was another set of hands on him, big and calloused, and hot. They followed the ink up his side, grabbed onto a pierced nipple and pinched hard enough that Jason bucked against the contact. 

 

“Got me all figured out?” Bruce’s voice was tight now, and Jason could feel his hard cock press against his leg where he was standing, guiding Jason’s back against his broad chest. Holy shit, how was he so big. Jason felt like he could get swallowed up by Bruce. Then Bruce’s hand was moving up, skirted along Jason’s throat, enough to make Jason open his eyes and his pulse jump a beat. But then Bruce was grabbing his cheek, turning Jason’s head so he could lick inside his mouth, swallowing up the surprised moan Jason lets out when he feels Bruce’s fingers slide up the back of his thighs. 

Jason thinks about how this usually goes, about how his head usually isn’t this foggy, how it doesn’t usually feel this good. Then Bruce is pushing a finger inside of him, and all those thoughts go out the window with a cuss and a moan. Then Jason is turning around, taking Bruce’s cock in his hand, lips finding his neck. 

 

“Sorry.” Bruce murmurs against Jason’s skin, and he knows its an opening for Jason to lay the ground rules. But, he’s leaving open mouthed kisses down Bruce’s hard body, teeth grazing the sensitive bud of his chest. All he can think of is the phantom sensation of Bruce’s finger inside of him, wants to be spread open, wants to feel Bruce inside him. 

 

He’s getting off on this, and it’s such a rare occurrence it catches him off guard as his knees hit the shower floor. He gives Bruce’s cock a few languid strokes, looking up at him through thick lashes. “I don’t normally get off like this.” Jason tells him, bites at the tops of Bruce’s strong thighs. “I guess I had you all wrong.” His own voice is fucked out.

 

“You look good like this.” Bruce sighs, his hand finding the side of Jason’s face, thumb brushing against his lips. Jason parts his lips, lets the pad of Bruce’s thumb press past the plush of his lips, press against his tongue. “I wanna fuck you.” 

 

Jason grins around the thumb in his mouth, bites it gently before Bruce pulls back. “Maybe next time.” Bruce’s head hits the tiles with a thunk when Jason swallows him down, his tongue brushing against his balls and his throat constricting around him. 

 

: : :

 

Bruce was long gone when Jason was done showering and cleaning up, walking out of the backroom with his sunglasses on, jeans and a pair of filthy converse replacing his look from earlier. 

 

“Don’t forget your tip.” Roy said absently, holding out a yellow envelope while using the cash out computer to play some kind of jewels game with sailor scouts. Jason frowned and took the envelope, making a face at the weight of it. 

 

“If this is monopoly money again Harper, I’m going to kick your ass.” Jason mumbled, shoving the envelope into his bag. He had learned a long time ago that counting money in front of the others was generally considered bad form. 

 

“It came from your generous new benefactor. I’m pretty sure he’ll be back.” Roy said absently, cursing when a loud cry could be heard from the computer speakers. 

 

Outside, Jason pried open the envelope and let his thumb skim over the green bills inside. It would cover his portion of the rent for the month, and he’d think about Bruce long after the cash was gone. The way he groaned when Jason touched him, the sensation Jason got with his eyes on him. He hoped he’d be back, a good patron was never a bad thing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is not an accurate portrayal of sex work, and is 100% a gratuitous rendition based on what I know. Practice safe sex, use condoms, yadda yadda etc. I'm not a sex ed teacher <3 Let me know if I missed any tags!


End file.
